The Missing Artemis - Son Of Artemis
by Mirror-Spectrum
Summary: Artemis has been missing for seventeen years without any news. No Olympians seems care with her absence, other than her hunter. Until one day a single lead to her appear, the mystery thickened as the lead introduced itself. Who is it? And where is Artemis?
1. chapter 1

H **ello beautiful people,**

 **Yes you are not useless at all, you bring me joy by reading this.**

 **So enjoy this story**.

 **You may see this story on Wattpad, no worries this and TheSpect is same person**.

 **And you know the drill, i don't own percy jackson. I only own Marc and Dan**.

Dan POV

I grew up hearing the story of two times heroes of olympus who beat Kronos and Gaea, also the one who got acknowledged by my mother who is famous as her man hater reputation. The one and only Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. A hero to everyone and a role model to every demigod out there. Please do notice my thick sarcasm there.

Now, you may think that world has become the better place when Gaea fell asleep for the second time, i could slap you really hard if you think about that since right now i am running away with a black bow on my hand with my sole companion a slim guy with shaggy sandy hair and milky eyes slashing one of the empousai that try to shred him like a paper.

"You okay there Marc?" I shout as making an impromptu catapult using my rope and a branch to smack away an empousai.

"Never have been better" Marc playfully smirk knowingly that probably this is the worst day ever since we met when we try to go to Camp Half Blood. I shot the fallen empousai and leave golden dust at the ground.

"Couldn't you just sing them to the ground." I slide down to avoid the claw and climb her back with got thrown of as the result.

"They don't have the brightest mind, i can't" He yelp as his clothes got cut. He curse with a million beautiful words that even all the soap all across the world won't cleanse it

A pine tree could be seen from our place. Marc slip in a nick of time before he lost his head. I throw a lasso and pull him away as he thanked me while screaming flying like a potato sack. A buff woman sees us and her face become irritated as if i bring a homemade bomb to her house, which is not far from the truth. I run screaming elegantly as he sees a vial of greek fire on the last empousai hand. Marc manage to cross the border and i dive like a professional American football, i hold the urge to shout touchdown.

I roll down and try to put an arrow to my bow. 'Try' is the keyword here, i just realize that i don't have any fresh arrow in my quiver, i bit a curse.

Fortunately, the buff woman notice it and shouts an order to the other camper then they launch an attack and kill the vampire lady before she throws the vial.

"Who are you punk?" The buff woman grumble as she stand in front of me and Marc with an electric spear ready.

"Clarisse, give them a slack. They must be a demigod" A blonde girl with a storm grey eyes that continuously analyze both of us non stop. I swear i could hear mumble about being child of gods. I already hear his past, and i promise that it wasn't pretty, to know why he grumble about that.

"My name is Annabeth Chase, can you introduce yourself." The blonde girl give one of her hand and pull me up. Apparently she doesn't hear Marc, which is good.

"I can" i know who she is, daughter of Athena and Percy's girlfriend "But tell Chiron, i have a message from my godly mother. An information about your seventeen years missing goddess, Artemis"

 **Hope you enjoy the story, i just love cliffhanger. You guys agree right?**

 **Well Vote, comment and sit tight :)**

 **P. S. If anyone can and want to help me make me the cover, please pm me i will appreciate it.**


	2. Danielle POV

**Fast update yay~~**

 **Well, don't expect next update will be as fast as this, i was lucky i have two chapters in my folder. However trust me i will update as fast as i can.**

 **Well as always i don't own PjO or HoO characters, i only own Danielle Hunt and Marcus Voice.**

Hands down... This is the most unorganized meeting i have ever seen and i never been in a meeting before. Clarisse shouting a curse about a name tag on her back to two guys who almost identical, there is a guy who sit silently with all of his black attires as if he just got back from a funeral and could say with confidence that he put 'fun' in funeral. Annabeth is arguing something with a little latino kid who looks like an elf, a super duper hyperactive elf, his lips smirk annoyingly. The hunter of Artemis shot me a murderous look, if looks can kill someone that must be their looks. The craziest part is in the midst of this shouting and cursing there is a pudgy guy who sleeps soundly... What a disaster.

Chiron stomp his hooves to get their attention. Apparently no one hear it until

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" A gothic punk style girl with a black chopped hair shouts which makes her gain attention from everyone and a loud thump.

"I'm okay" The one who sleeps is now awake.

"My lady has been missing for seventeen years. Gods mising for seventeen years is normal to other gods. Gods just realize Pan's absence after he actually gone for hundred years. However, we are worried for our lady well being and this Male probably our first lead to my lady for this past year. So shut up or say hello to my arrow on your bottom" Her glare is sharp challenging people to fight back so she can do what she just say. Fortunately no one is a complete idiot.

"So... The maiden has gone missing. Not like i care" Mr. D shove uninterested with all of this topic. The girl ready her bow but get stopped by Chiron (Awww...)

"Thalia is right. You are our first lead toward Lady Artemis my child. I hope what you say this morning is true" Chiron stare at me intensely.

I sighed

"My name is Danielle Hunt, and i am -" suddenly above me a full moon with a bow appear, a symbol that no one expect to see. He could he clearly hear collective gasp and murmur disbelief from others especially from the hunter of Artemis.

" - son of Artemis. AND - " I raise my hand to interrupt the barrage of questions with slightly pissed " - hear me this, she is still a maiden. I am born like how Athena children born. I am born from two instinct to live collides. My father was a true hunter at a certain mountain, he once treat Artemis wound and occasionally hunt with her together. To hunt is to survive and to see the beauty of life, as two strong instinct to live collides i was born after my dad died from an avalanche. So, i am partly the reason why she goes missing"

A murmur of debating can be heard. Until Annabeth begin to speak

"You say that... You are only a part of tge reason that she go missing. What is the other part"

I smiled, i can count on Annabeth to take a hint from my stories. I look at Marc and he quite dumbfounded since i never told him anything about my parents.

"Well... It because the other deities of hunt who after her place as Olympian of course" i said it matter of factly.

"One of the deities, manage to steal her bow. The original silver bow and knife, the one which Hephaestus and cyclops made for her millennia ago, i need help to get it from her"

Chiron rub his beard and stomp his hooves again to silence everyone.

"We will talk more about the quest later. Now introduce yourself my child."

Marc hesitated a bit before he speaks.

"My name is Marcus Voice, and i am a mistake"

"Huh... Gods do an accident child like mortals too?" Leo blurt out a question and wish he never ask about that judging from the glare of Marc.

Marc count to ten under his breath and glance at Annabeth then to a messy black haired guy with sea green eyes, Percy Jackson.

" I have heard about you and your relationship with Annabeth" He points at Percy which startled him.

"You do?" He said sheepishly.

"And Annabeth, be glad Percy won't cheat on you due to his fatal flaw, a sickening loyalty"

With that sentence Annabeth take out her dagger and ready to attack.

"Who are you!?" She growled "The one who know his fatal flaw only me and him"

"Oh what a show of your petty pride, daughter of Athena" He growled back, his tone become more dangerous. I grab his shoulder to calm him down.

"Marc, calm yourself" with that i kick his back of knee and he yelp and fall down.

"What did you do for??" His complexion become normal again. Percy already hold his ballpoint pen and everyone is on the edge of their seat.

"Well i don't know, saving you from a place where they sent bad demigod i guess" I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh" he just realized what happen.

"i apologize my rude attitude" He bow down apologetically.

"You probably want to fix your camp slogan, camp half blood the safe place for demigods" I state the irony of the slogan with his presence here.

"What do you mean by that, please tell us my child" Chiron tries to lowered Annabeth's dagger down.

"I am probably the only kind out there, i am a half blood alright. But not half gods or goddess. I am the son of a Siren" He start to sing to show his ability, within a second everyone is in trance and tears rolled down. Annabeth and Percy case is the worst, they trash around and scream.

As for me, i already plug my ears before he sings. He stopped his song.

"Dang... I though that Apollo's singing is the worst out there" Leo is the one who regain his composure before anyone and continue with Apollo cabin

"Hey"

Annabeth is still crying, whatever she see in her vision, it hurt her badly. Percy craddles her to calm her down.

"I apologize Annabeth. If i don't do that, no one will believe me. And that is how i know your fatal flaw, Siren's child perks i guess" Marc scoot down and put his hand on their shoulder.

"I believe this is it for tonight. Well talk with you all tomorrow" I shout to end the meeting and drag Marc away to the forest. We have grown accustomed to stay together to the point sleep together. I could see Chiron dismiss the crowd with tears rolled down on his cheek.

"Your entrance is more dramatic than me" I pout at Marc.

"Well that's what i do, i guess. Son of an enchanting performer of the sea and all" He chuckled brightly walking beside me toward the darkness of the forest.

I **could sense romance brewing in the air yay~~**


	3. Marcus POV

**Celebration~~** **Chapter 3 is in the grid. Hope you enjoy it as always.** **Like the usual,I don't own PjO nor HoO. But I do own Marcus and Danielle**.

Hello Marc here, i guess this is the first time i tell you the story. Well, i have a secret.

I may look like a full pledged boy at the outside, with my red rugged short hair and black sharp eyes, skinny refreshing skin color and the boyish figure and name with some freckle spray on the area across one ear to another . No one will expect it, not even Dan expects what i am going to tell you next

I am actually a girl. A really boyish looking girl. I guess my look derived from how Siren have ambiguous gender.

So to speak , my childhood is... Well i can imagine a certain duo appear and say "Prepare for trouble, make it double"

I am a misfit. A disgrace to all monster, an outcast from the world of demigod. There are countless times where i must meet at the point of a dagger due a satyr thought that i am a monster until another monster tries to attack me. I was alone as i got chased by bunch of telekhines until a gallant figure appear from trees and shot the cruelest yet most diabolical arrow human kind have ever created, a fart bomb. I do a reflex gag as i accidentally breath the foul stinks as the man strike using a short spear to stab every dazed telekhines.

His figure are so hypnotic, his presence is like an angel has descend to the earth , i try to control my uncontrollable blush. His confidence sage eyes, his black unkempt hair, his goofy grin as he look at me apologizing for the fart arrow, he looks perfect despite he is covered by mud and some leaves. That was the first time i met with Danielle Hunt.

Well today, i just realized who is his parents. And shocking is still understatement, he is the only son of a maiden goddess. I always thought that i was an unwanted child, looks like he is not that different as i am. He looks furious with the annoyance all across the meeting, which i couldn't blame him. I wish i can shut them up for his sake. Oh i know what i can do..

I start to introduce myself until a hyperactive latino skinny boy interrupt me. I shot him a glare and within a second i know his fatal flaw, insensitive.

Well let's start with the plan. A plan to make everyone writhe in pain due causing discomfort to my angel, Dan.

As i finish talking with Annabeth and Percy, i start sing a Siren's song which makes everyone writhe in pain and agony. Especially Annabeth, she trashes around with flood of tears. I know exactly what she is seeing, the death of Percy Jackson while she was in helpless state. I grin evilly and i feel this is enough.

I fake an apologize to Annabeth while Dan ended the meeting. Well i had share of my fun.

We walk together toward the darkness of the night. I may not be as great as Percy Jackson, but no one will lay any hand on Danielle Hunt, mark my word.

"So what do we do next, Dan?"

 **I am sorry it is kind of short,but I feel I need to write this particular chapter. You will understand in the future.**


	4. Danielle POV II

**Welp sorry for the long wait enjoy your new chappie**

Camp was messy as we get down from the forest. Several campers are pointing at us while muttering something as if we are some sort of a display.

Great I always wanted to be a valuable display and everyone will judge with whatever they wanted to. If I can, I don't want to be in the camp. However for better or worse, I need their help to regain my mother's glory.

Chiron gallop towards us.

"We have been searching for you. where have you been? We are worried about you"

"I believe the word you are supposed to use is 'i' not 'we', Chiron." Marc response defensively. With the way he act yesterday, this tone wasn't that surprising. This is my first time seeing my happy go lucky companion turn into boiling pit of fire.

"I apologize my child. With the little show that you show us yesterday..." Chiron look at every demigods in the vicinity "... They feel a bit insecure."

"With all my respect sir, you won't believe that I am child of siren if I don't show you my siren's side, do you?"

Chiron tries to think and nod grimly.

"Very well... I will do something with the campers hostility towards you, Marc"

"Much appreciated" Marc smiled for the very first time since he arrive to this place. His dazzling smile enchant me, his cheeks pushed upward with his smile which makes him hundredth times cuter. I secretly blushed and swat it away quickly. I shake my head to deny a slight possibility that forming in my head, I love girl not the other way around.

(A/N: I don't have any I'll intent toward Gay community, this is just for my story sake)

"So..." I cleared up my throat "Chiron about the quest..."

"Ah yes, follow me" He wave toward us as a sign to follow him. We pass through the big house, then the dining hall and lead us toward a cave in the forest.

"Are we visiting a cave man or something?" Marc innocently ask which make me hold my chuckle.

That is not appropriate Dan i scold myself.

Suddenly a red haired girl with red freckles came out from the cave. At first i thought i was seeing Marc in red version and also girl version. Her face painted with a streak of gold and silver paint color.

"cave man is a wrong word i suppose" Marc stated the obvious. Which make her look confused.

"Ah Rachel this is -"

"Son of Artemis and 'son' of Siren. This morning i have a vision about them" they way she pronounce son of siren sounds a bit off to me. Marc doesn't show any changes when hearing that, i suppose it just my feeling.

Chiron excuse himself for he has archery class then gallop away from the location.

Rachel circle us observing from different angle until her sounds turned into reptilian voice.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME" Rachel hissed with her scratching reptilian force which almost makes me deaf.

"YOU ARE NOT WORTYHY

THE OTHER WILL RISE

THE GODDESS WILL FAIL

YOU ARE NOT--" Before Rachel could finished her sentenced. Marc with a swift move punch her gut really hard and make her unconscious.

"That is creepy... So, what do you want to do? She clearly won't let us go with the mission" before i can answer the question, a howl could be hear from the depth of the forest. Judging from the deepness of the growl, the size should be considerably big based on my experience. I ran outside toward the howl and saw a big, i mean bigger than two trucks stack into one, hellhound. His eyes is bloodred full of... Well i don't know, i hope he just lack of sleep..and his fang never miss a day to get sharpen. I could feel air itself could be cutted by the lower fangs that protrude out from the mouth.

"Holy rampaging waves, that thing is huge" Marc exclaim while taking out his celestial bronze daggers on both of his hand. The hellhound eyeing my ready to shot arrow with disinterested looks, i am quite sure my arrow themselves can't deal a great damage from it thick fur. There are no signs of reinforcement from the camp and that is weird considering how loud his growl is.

"you... Lead us here" i lowered my bow which result a wide eye from Marc. The way he shock at every little thing is rather quite funny.

The hellhound bark loudly and smirk.

'You catch up quite fast, son of Artemis. You are in the verge of obliterated from the existence. I presume you know who i am.'

I have an urge to say that i don't know and i just gamble when i said that. But that would end not really well, wouldn't it. If no one hear the bark that could make the best bass player out there like a small firecrackers, that means he is sort of god. But as far as i know there is no gods nor goddesses have dog as their look. Dog...wait...i have a guess and this will be my biggest gamble yet, mother teaches me to trust my instinct, and my instinct said that this is the answer.

"Since you appear as a dog... I would put my cent on Lady Hecate, the goddess of magic and mist, as dogs is one of Lady Hecate's sacred animal"

The hellhound nod while wiping drools that leaked from its mouth. Not a pretty description i daresay.

"Wait... Hecate is a dog?" Marc exclaim disbelief. I bit a curse to remind me scold him that mouth is the most poisonous thing in the world as a red flame set a blaze right in front of him. Marc fells on his butt while trying to avoid the flame. A woman with a faded grey veil appears in front of the hellhound.

"You thread a dangerous line, child of Siren. I am in a good mood right now so i decide to spare you. Mind your manner demigods" A sudden realization come up to me, that woman is Hecate and she is hissing dangerously toward Marc. I step between them and bow apologetically.

"I beg for forgiveness for my friend's disrespect. He just got startled that's all to have a chance to be grace by your presence my lady" One thing that i have learn from my mother, never show disrespect toward gods if i still value my life. Of course Percy Jackson is the exception even though he already make an enemy from one of the Olympians.

"Wise decision... As i say before, i here to help. I believe those Apollo's plaything won't let you go to a quest. However, you must go, i hold a little on prophecies realm but i know enough, the moon will be shattered if you didn't go my young demigod" Her eyes glows with green resembles when Rachel speaks her prophecy.

"Go to San Francisco, seek for my daughter as she will help you on journey. Don't disappoint me young demigod. My hellhound will help you for your journey and you must go now" Hecate burst into green flame leaving them alone. The hellhound lick the ground with sad look searching for Hecate.

"For the love of gods, that is tense" Marc released. He shuddered with the memory of an inch closer to his death, which make me chuckle.

"Well come here brother, we have quest to do" I rest my arm to his shoulder which got tense as i touch it. He suddenly look at the ground finding the rocks interesting before he smile at me and nod.

We climb up on to the hellhound back.

"Go to... Wherever Hecate's daughter location" I point forward blindly not sure where we need to go, and for your record off to a good start.


	5. marcus POV I

**New chapter enjoy ~~**

I have been on an island near bermuda triangle for quite times, and i thought i have run out weird experience. Living there mean come with terms with all of the weirdest part of the myth. But now, my body sink down on wall of red fur while holding a silent scream plunging into a darkness.

I need to distract my thought. Think about Dan, he always calms me down. Even though he somewhat obsessed with Percy Jackson, i am not sure why and i don't know if i wanted to know. I like Danniele hunt, even though his name is woman like (My theory about it, is that perhaps Artemis never experienced name a baby especially it is a male). The way he shot his arrow, the way he stares at the moon every night, and the way he try to tell a bad jokes are attractive.

Yet, why i never reveal myself that i am a girl?

Afraid. I am afraid that the relationship we share now crumble. I am afraid that he will sees me as a stranger. I am afraid that he won't love me back. However, the most important part is, i am afraid to be alone again after i met a friend.

I decide to tell him when the time is right, and at the top of hellhound running with gods know how fast in this dark definitely not a good time to suddenly say...

"Hey Dan. I am a girl"

Sounds ridiculous? Wait until i told him in the future. I snapped from my thought as the hellhound stop.

"Where are we?" I slid down from the hellhound looking around. They arrive at an empty slot that wedge between three apartments and a road that lead to the highway.

Before Dan could manage an answer, a shrilled voice echoes throughout the space. Dan sprint to the emergency exit stair and approaches the source of the sound while i follow him. At the fifth floor, we saw a girl with freckles across her nose and black long hair and her pony hide her left eyes, she has what reminds me of middle eastern feature mixed with a typical new yorker, screaming in front of a dracaena. With a swift move Dan shot a silver arrow and hit its shoulder. The dracaena hissed and lungs its claws toward Dan which i intercept with my short sword. I hit its claw, it feels like a just hit a sturdy wall, and shove it away.

While Dan distract the dracaena, i run toward the girl. Her whole body is shivering covered with a lot of wound, there is a hint that she has been running alone. Her hair has been left unkempt, frizzy like she just has been strike with thunderbolt (which isn't that strange). I pat my hand to her shoulder and sing a short soft tune to her ear to soothe her nerves.

A gift from Siren. A varieties of songs with different effect, usually mistaken with charmspeak but listening abilities is not a must to be affected. As i sing near her ear, the shiver gradually decrease. Her sky blue eyes fixed on my eyes.

"who-who are you?" She croaked. I feel sorry for her, why no one protect her. She looks like fifteen or sixteen, the age where demigods or satyr should be her side.

"No time to explain, if you value your life stay behind us" i stare at the dracaena and leap toward it. I make a wide arc slashing the open stomach and make it burst into gold dusts.

I walk slowly toward the kid and just realize something... We are the demigods that should protect her, we are the one who should lead her to the camp half blood or camp jupiter, and if my guess is right she is the one who Hecate had mentioned.

"My name is Marcus Voice and this is my friend Danielle Hunt, what is your name"

"Mari... Marina Al-Sigil" Mari talk with a slow pace, hesitation is obvious judging from her face. She holds her silver bracelet with floral patterns.

"Mari how much do you know about greek and roman mythology" Dan stand still like a statue behind me with stone expression. I wish he could relax a bit more in front of strangers, it took me three days to make him opens up to me.

"Enough to know that my mom is Hecate, and you are here to know my dreams about a moon goddess."

To be honest, i am speechless. I never thought i am going to hear that answer, usually they straight naming all goddesses and gods asking to be blast off and dissed them as just a myth (at least that is what i see everytime i encounter a satyr that recruiting a small demigods before threaten my life) , not giving a straight answer. Especially with the guarded tone like that.

I stare at Dan hoping for an assistance, he just stare at me blankly as a sign he is trusting me with this. This is going to be tough, especially if one of them is guarded and another is practically turn into a statue in the presence of a stranger until he opens up.

"To be safe Mari, let's get out from here before new monster track us" We left the building and i thought how troublesome is this.

"So Mari tell us what happened to you before we find you"

"I was in... Some sort of mental rehabilitation for kids, and my step mom put me there thinking that i lost my mind when i told him i saw a half man half bull in front of front yard." She said bitterly.

"I was never welcome at my own home, i lost my only home when my father died. And did i mention i am being chased by various monsters since i run from that cursed place , which is nine years ago" a thick resentment flood out from her mouth, the air temperature getting lower and lower as she speaks. She is the strongest daughter of Hecate's i have ever met, which is only a few. Her words contain power, her feeling is the catalyst, if she doesn't get well trained it would be disasters. As a child of Siren who imbued some magics into their songs, we grasp the basics of magic and i learned it in the hard way.

"Mari, take a deep breath and control yourself" i try to reason her.

"We know your pain, at least i know. Being a misfit, no one wants you. Your existence itself is a disgrace. That comes naturally to me as child of a monster. However, don't let that best you, we are stronger. Especially you, you are stronger than we both combined if you are trained enough. So... Will you stay here and cursing your past while not making any changes or help us and show your step father, show the world that they are messing with the wrong girl" I manage to interrupt her before she protest and smile, i notice that Dan agrees with me. He should have since there are no lies nor magic that imbued to my words, everything is the truth, and the only truth.

Mari nod sheepishly then follow us quietly from behind. This quest might not be that bad afterall.


End file.
